


When we get all alone

by Slyst



Series: Afterglow [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Everybody Gets Laid, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nobody has any parents, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Smut, Songfic, Spit As Lube, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: The Generation of Miracles form a chat group and things quickly spiral out of control.





	1. Something stupid like I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a fun exercise in character dialogue but it quickly got away from me. The first chapter is a chatroom, each subsequent chapter is a continuation of where certain parts left off with different pairings.
> 
> Characterization is very important to me so any feedback on anything in that sense is welcome.
> 
> For the people looking for porn:  
Chapter 2 is AominexKagami  
Chapter 3 is AtsushixHimuro  
Chapter 4 is TakaoxShintarou  
Chapter 5 is KasamatsuxKise  
Chapter 6 is AkashixKuroko
> 
> ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi starts a group chat between the Generation of Miracles that leads to some interesting revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as an exercise in character interactions but as the GoM tend to do they got away from me and decided to turn this into a full fledged thing with... some sort of plot. 
> 
> Only edited by me, so sorry for anything mistakes I might have missed!

** **-Akashi has created a new chatroom-** **

** **

** **-Kuroko has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Aomine has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Kise has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Midorima has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Murasakibara has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Momoi has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **

** **-Chatroom has been renamed to [Generation of Miracles] by Akashi-** **

** **-Kuroko has been given Admin status-** **

** **-Momoi has been given Admin status-** **

** **

****Akashi:**** I thought it would be prudent to have a chat to keep in touch.

****Momoi: ****Ahhh this is cuuuute~~ Hii Tetsu-kun! :3

****Kuroko: ****Hello Momoi-san.

****Aomine:**** oi how come tetsu and satsuki get admin

****Akashi:**** They are the more… responsible of the group.

****Midorima: ****I fail to see how I am not responsible. However this chat is ridiculous. Why would I need to stay in touch with any of you?

****Kise: ****Midorimacchi! Don’t be so mean TT__TT Why is this chat name so boring tho!

****Aomine: ****what the hell is that supposed to mean Akashi

****Kuroko:**** It means he doesn’t trust you to not spam the chat with porn.

****Kise: ****^^^

****Aomine: ****fuck you guys I can be responsible when I need to be

****Momoi:**** We know that Dai-chan~

****Kuroko:**** Do we?

** **-Chatroom has been renamed to [Generation of Me Beating Me] by Kuroko-** **

** **

****Aomine:**** really tetsu you guys are jerks

****Kise: ****Hey! Why am I a jerk?? Don’t group me in with everyone else so rude! Q_Q

** **

****Midorima: ****This chatroom will go well, I’m sure.

****Murasakibara: ****huuuuuuuh? why is this here?

** **

****Kise: ****Murasakibaracchii!!!! You’re here~ Heeeey

** **-Kagami has been added to the chat by Kuroko-** **

** **

**Aomine:** tetsu nobody wants your new bf here

****Kuroko: ****Are you implying that you were my old boyfriend?

****Murasakibara: ****He’s got you there minechin

****Aomine: ****all of you just shut up you fucking bullies

****Kagami: ****What the hell did you bring me into Kuroko

****Kuroko: ****I didn’t want to suffer alone.

****Kise: ****Suffer?!?! Kurokocchi why are you suffering? Was somebody mean to you? I’ll go beat em up just tell me who!

****Akashi:**** Rest assured Kise if any team member is in trouble I will deal with it. It would be unnecessary for anyone here to harm their reputations by being foolish. Save it for the basketball court.

****Kise:**** Ahhhhh that’s our Akashicchiiiii! Always taking care of everyone. What a great captain. *_*

****Kuroko: ****Not my captain.

****Kise: ****O______O

****Aomine:**** whelp it was nice knowing you tetsu

****Momoi: ****Tetsu-kun whyy!! T_T Oh nooooo

****Murasakibara: ****Can I have your snacks when you die?

****Akashi:**** I am disappointed to see you say that Kuroko. I may have to remedy that.

****Kuroko: ****Save me Kagami-kun.

****Kagami:**** Huuuh? Oh hell no Kuroko you’re on your own against edward scissorhands over there.

****Akashi:**** Excuse me?

****Kuroko: ****:(

****Midorima: ****I always thought you valued your life more than this Kuroko.

** **-Takao has been added to the chat by Kuroko-** **

** **

****Midorima: ****Kuroko what do you think you are doing?

** **-Midorima has been renamed to TakaosBF by Kuroko-** **

** **

****Takao: ****SHIN-CHAN!!!!!!! omg this is amazing! Hi everyone~

****Takaosbf: ****What is this.

** **-Takaosbf has left the chat-** **

** **

****Takao: ****Awwwwww noo Shin-chan left :(

****Takao: ****Uh oh hes glaring at me. My life might be in danger guys his lucky item for today is a bamboo sword

****Kuroko: ****¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

****Takao: ****So heartless

** **-Takaosbf has been added to the chat by Momoi-** **

** **

****Momoi: ****Midorin stay~~~ We miss youuuuu

****Takao: ****Who chose shin-chans name I like their style.

****Takaosbf: ****Takao I still have the sword. You will keep your comments to yourself. Kuroko fix my name.

** **-Takaosbf has been renamed to TsundereCarrot by Kuroko-** **

** **

****Takao:**** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ahhh so perfect.

** **

****TsundereCarrot: ****Sigh. Oha Asa said today would be a bad day for Cancers, right as usual. Aomine has been awfully quiet.

****Aomine:**** oi dont try and bring me into this just because everyone is picking on you now

****Kise: ****Lets all just get alonnnng everyone! :3 We should all get together and play sometime! If we get Himurocchi and Senpai we could can do 5 vs 5!

****Akashi:**** That would be entertaining. I will arrange it.

****Aomine: ****hey dont just go making these decisions without us who says I even want to play with you jerks

** **-Aomine has been renamed to 4everplayingalone by Kuroko-** **

** **

****4everplayingalone: ****ffs tetsu

****Kuroko:**** I look forward to playing a game with everyone.

****Kagami: ****I cant wait to beat you all hell yea.

****Murasakibara: ****hmmm? Too much effort no thanks.

****Akashi: ****MurasakibaraI have a rather large amount of treats my father obtained while he was at a business conference in America.

****Murasakibara:**** fine. But only if Murochin comes too.

** **-Himuro has been added to the chat by Kagami-** **

** **

****Kagami: ****Yo Tatsuya you wanna play some 5v5 with these guys?

****Tatsuya: ****Hey everyone ^^

****Tatsuya: ****That sounds like fun Taiga. I was wondering why you were on your phone so much today Atsushi.

****Murasakibara:**** Murochin theyre so noisy.

** **

****TsundereCarrot: ****I feel your pain.

****4everplayingalone: ****you are all giving me a damn headache i need a nap

****Momoi: ****Dai-chan! ~We have practice soon~ No napping! I’ll burn your magazine D<

****4everplayingalone: ****i dont care i hate going to practice on a saturday

****Kuroko: ****Momoi-san if Aomine-kun doesn’t practice we will just beat him in our 5v5 game.

****4everplayingalone: ****fine jesus fuck you guys ill go

****Kagami: ****atleast make me kicking your ass an actual challenge

****4everplayingalone: ****don’t worry kagami ill be pounding your ass into the floor

** **Kuroko:** **

** **

** **Takao:** **

** **

** **Kise:** **

** **

** **Akashi:** **

** **

****Kagami:****…

** **

****4everplayingalone: ****god dammit

-**4ever******playingalone has left the chat-****

** **

****Kuroko: ****I don’t know what to say to any of that.

****Takao: ****HOLY SHIT! AHAHAHAHA Fucking HELLLLLLLLLLL Shin-chan shin-chan tell me you are reading this.

****TsundereCarrot: ****Takao I am right here beside you.

****Akashi: ****We would have just taken it as a poorly worded sentence if he hadn’t run away. Now I am interested.

****Kise: ****DOES AOMINECCHI ACTUALLY LIKE KAGAMICCHI????? Ooooooooo LOVE BIRDS~~~

****Takao: ****I cant even picture how they could even get along! Who would even top???

****TsundereCarrot: ****Why are you __trying __to picture that?

****Takao: ****you arent?????

****Kuroko: ****Kagami-kun is quiet.

****Kagami: ****yea

****Kise: ****o_o Kagamicchi are you okay??

****Kagami: ****Hmm? Yea I'm okay

****Kagami: ****I’ll see you guys later

** **-Kagami has left the chat-** **

** **

****Kise: ****EHHHHHHHH????????????????????????????????????????

****Akashi: ****What a fascinating development.

** **___________________________________________________________________________________** **

** **

****Kuroko: ****Kagami-kun wasn’t at practice today.

****Momoi: ****Dai-chan didn’t come to practice after all and I couldn’t find him anywhere either u___u

****Takao: ****What if theyre banging right now? Ehehehehe

****TsundereCarrot: ****Takao!

****Kise: ****I don’t wanna think about that! =.= I’m so jealous! I want somebody!

****Akashi: ****Kise you are surrounded by fans everyday.

****Kise: ****EHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I want somebody stronnnnng and nice, and hot, and and somebody who loves basketball just like me! I’m not interested in my fans really :[

****Himuro: ****Whoa what did I miss?

****Murasakibara: ****Minechin loves Kagachin.

****Himuro: ****Hmmm I see.

****TsundereCarrot:**** You don’t seem surprised.

****Himuro:**** I guess not. I’ve known Taiga since elementary school. I guess I can just tell things hehe.

****Takao: ****Jealous? You guys are brothers and all that jazz.

****Himuro: ****Haha no, good luck to them.

****Takao: ****Awwww you’re so sweet Himuro-san. Such a supportive brother! Is there anybody you like? You must be drowning in the ladies, surely one of them caught your eye?? eh eh?

****Murasakibara: ****Murochin I’m out of snacks.

****Himuro: ****I bought some more green tea pocky before I came home from the library, its on the kitchen counter.

****Murasakibara: ****Murrroooochiiiiiin I can’t find it.

****Himuro: ****okay okay I’ll be right there. See you later guys.

** **-Himuro has left the chat-** **

** **

****Mursakibara: ****mmmm time to eat

****-Murasakibara has left the chat-****

****Takao: ****Uhhhhhh did that… was that…? Did anyone else feel uncomfortable about the way he said it was time to eat? Should we call Himuro-san and make sure he’s alive???

****Kise: ****WHAT? NOW THOSE TWO??? Omg Im going to be alone foreverrrrr my senpai will never notice me TT___TT

****Momoi: ****Mukkun wouldn’t actually hurt anyone Takao-kun really!~ Awwwhhh so cute, I’m happy for them *-* Ki-chan you’ll find somebody! I’m sure you will ^__^

****TsundereCarrot: ****Oha Asa put Scorpios in 3rd place today so I’m sure Himuro is fine since his lucky item also happens to be green tea pocky Takao.

****Takao: ****Why do you know Himuro-san’s star sign Shin-chan? I feel betrayed!

****TsundereCarrot: ****I make it my business to know my potential rival’s horoscopes Takao you should know this. Might I remind you that you are also a Scorpio so it’s not like I went out of my way to check his.

****Takao: ****…

** **

****Takao: ****SHIN-CHAN did you just admit you check my horoscope every morning???? Is… IS THIS A LOVE CONFESSION?!

****TsundereCarrot: ****Takao! Don’t get carried away. You are my teammate it is important to know what sort of luck you might be having on the day of an important game.

****Takao: ****We didn’t have an important game today shin-chan, we didn’t even have practice!

** **TsundereCarrot:** **

** **

** **-TsundereCarrot has left the chat-** **

** **

****Takao: ****YES!!!!!!!!!!! I knew it. Oh shit he’s glaring at me again.

****Takao: ****Hes so cute when he glares tho! UHOH HES COMING AT ME FUCK HES SO TALL SO HOT THO WISHMELUCK---

****Takao: ****Kazunari will be leaving this chat now before I kill him.

** **-Takao has left the chat-** **

** **

****Kise: ****===.====

** **

****Kuroko: ****Maybe Kise-kun should go talk to his Senpai.

****Momoi: ****You can do it Ki-chan! I’m sure he likes you too ! ^___^

****Kise: ****But he can be so mean to me but I know its secretly because he cares but hes still so scary sometimes! DX he might just yell at me or punch me.

****Akashi: ****I did notice your senpai paying particularly close attention to you during the semi-final with Seirin Kise.

****Kise: ****REALLY???? O_O

** **-Kise has been renamed to foreveralonechicken by Kuroko-** **

** **

****foreveralonechicken: ****Hey!! KUROKOCCHI WHY SO MEAN Q_Q Im not a chicken ;_; why do you hate me!

****Kuroko: ****I don’t hate you Kise-kun.

****Momoi: ****Tetsu-kun just wants you to be brave Ki-Chan! Go talk to your Senpai <3333

****foreveralonechicken: ****Momocchi can I come over? I want to talk to him but it’s hard to know what to say.

****Momoi: ****Awww Ki-chan! Of course you can! I’ll even cook you dinner!

****Foreveralonechicken: ****ahhh ah NOOO thats okay!!! Ill bring over some food! :D Ill go now!

** **-foreveralonechicken has left the chat-** **

** **

****Momoi: ****I guess I’ll go get ready then ^_^ BYE ALL

** **-Momoi has left the chat-** **

** **

****Akashi: ****Well this went very differently from what I expected.

****Kuroko: ****It did.

****Akashi: ****How are you doing Kuroko?

****Kuroko: ****I’m doing well. How are you Akashi-kun?

****Akashi: ****I’m also doing well. How do you like Seirin as a school? I was surprised that you went to such a new school although we never really talked about it.

****Kuroko: ****Yes, I felt like it would be a good choice for a fresh start.

****Akashi: ****How is Hyuuga as a captain?

****Kuroko: ****He’s very good.

****Akashi: ****He certainly seems like a good fit for a captain.

****Kuroko: ****Akashi-kun.

****Akashi: ****Yes Kuroko?

****Kuroko: ****You might not be my captain any more but Akashi-kun is still a very important person to me.

****Akashi: ****Is that so?

****Kuroko: ****Yes.

****Akashi: ****Are you home right now Kuroko?

****Kuroko: ****Yes.

****Akashi: ****Don’t go anywhere.

** **-Akashi has left the chat-** **

** **

** **-Kuroko has left the chat-** **

** **

** **-Generation of Me Beating Me has been disbanded-** **


	2. Our kind of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kagami in the aftermath of the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Tiny Love by Mika

Kagami stared at the group conversation. Was it possible that his feelings were actually returned? Even partially? Aomine was a complete unknown to Kagami in everything other than basketball so he couldn’t really judge much from the conversation other than by the responses of everyone else. What he really needed was an answer from Aomine himself. Kagami felt nervousness curl in the pit of his stomach as he put on his coat and shoes. He had a pretty good idea of where he could find the blue haired boy.

Sure enough, Kagami saw a familiar shape at the local basketball court running through layups, dark blue hair outlined against the light blue sky. Steeling his resolve and taking a deep breath Kagami approached.

“Yo.”

“Fucking hell Kagami! Are you Tetsu now? Sneaking up on me like that.” The words were harsh and irritated as Aomine’s next shot actually _missed_

“What? No! I just thought we could play some one-on-one. Blow off some steam.” Playing a game seemed like a safe bet. There was no need to dive immediately into a conversation about Kagami possibly maybe having the hugest crush on Aomine ever and maybe wanting to know if the feeling was mutual.

Unfortunately Aomine didn’t seem to feel the same way, “Is that really why you came here?” His voice dropped down an octave, seeping deep into Kagami’s bones, sinking into his heart.

The redhead suddenly felt a bit out of his depth. Why did he come here again? Why did he think this was a good idea? Had he ever _not_ felt overwhelmed by Aomine? “uh.. yes?” His voiced cracked with his weak response.

Aomine sauntered over to Kagami, his movements smooth and effortless, bringing him face to face with the redhead, “Oh really?” His voice was like chocolate dripping off his tongue into Kagami’s ear as he leaned forward, much too close. Lips ghosted over the shell of his ear.

Kagami swallowed as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand, chills of arousal shooting straight to his dick. _Shit. _Coming here had certainly answered his questions about Aomine’s feelings. What about his own feelings? Sure he had a big man crush but how deep did that go? 

Huffing out a breath of determination, Kagami stepped forward, pressing himself against the bluenette from knee to shoulder in a moment of boldness, he would not let himself be intimidated by him.

Aomine had the gall to look surprised, his eyes wide in astonishment, “Oi Kaga--”

His voice was cut off as the redhead pressed his lips to Aomine’s, hands gripping his face. The response was nearly instantaneous, Aomine kissing back enthusiastically, pushing his tongue into Kagami’s mouth. The other boy responded with equal ferocity taking Aomine’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily, licking into the bluenette’s own mouth desperately.

The pair stood, bodies pressed hotly together as they engaged in a battle of kissing, fighting for dominance, tongues tangling as saliva dripped out of the corners of their mouths obscenely. Kagami was the first to break away for air, a slick string of spit connecting them as they panted in unison.

“Shit Kagami, have you been holding out on me?” Aomine smirked as he licked his lips, breaking the thread of saliva.

“What? How could I be holding out on you when this is the first time we’ve even done this!” Kagami felt himself blushing at Aomine’s apparent appraisal.

Without responding the bluenette dragged Kagami back to him for another hungry kiss, fingers fisted in his hair and pulling roughly. His kisses turned rough, teeth biting into Kagami’s lips, and moving their way along his jawline. 

“Eh! Aomine, we can’t do this here.” Kagami shouted as he shoved Aomine off of him, admittedly it had taken all of his willpower to stop the other boy from taking him right then and there.

Aomine was predictably unfazed, “Your place or mine?”

“Uh, er. Mine?” Kagami stammered out, words nearly failing him. This was happening, they were going to do this.

“Lead the way.”

It felt weird walking to his home with Aomine in tow. The slightly taller boy was unusually quiet, almost contemplative as he followed slightly behind Kagami. He wondered if the bluenette was having second thoughts about everything. He couldn’t get a read on the Aomine’s expression with just a quick glance over his shoulder.

Kagami realised all too quickly that Aomine’s behaviour was indicative of nothing. The second Kagami had the door to his apartment unlocked Aomine was slamming the door behind them and pinning the redhead to it, lips crashing together in more rough kisses, pressing their bodies together, matching erections rubbing together through the, suddenly too thin, fabric of their shorts. He definitely wasn’t having any second thoughts that’s for sure.

Once again, gathering the last dregs of his willpower Kagami separated himself from Aomine,

“Now what?” The other boy grumbled unhappily, rubbing his clothed dick against the redhead’s thigh invitingly.

Kagami groaned as he leaned his head back against the door, his hand coming out to cover Aomine’s mouth as it tried to come in for more kisses, “We have to talk about this first.” The words dragged themselves out of his mouth reluctantly.

“Is this you telling me you just want a quick fuck?” Kagami could practically see Aomine starting to shut himself away as he spoke those harsh words. Clearly the boy was used to getting his way and he'd be damned if Kagami didn't want to give it to him.

“What? No!” Kagami grabbed at Aomine’s face, forcing him to look at him, red eyes chasing blue, “I’m _saying_ I need to know where this is going before we start.”

Aomine sighed in resignation, dark blue eyes finally meeting red, “Where do _you_ want this to go Kagami?”

The question caught the redhead off guard, such an open honest question, “Uh, er, I, uh. I like you alot.” His face was on fire, burning as red as his hair he was sure of it. He didn’t however waver, keeping his eyes locked onto Aomine’s. They were sorting this out now. No hiding, no excuses. _Just this tiny love._

“Then there’s no problem.” Aomine leaned in to kiss Kagami again, only to have the redhead dodge his mouth. He growled in frustration.

“Wait what’s that supposed to mean!” He demanded. He was getting a straight answer out of Aomine whether he wanted to give it or not. He needed to know the other boy wasn't going to run away once all was said and done because Kagami didn't think he could go back to things how they were before. The clashing fire and ice of their personalities made Kagami feel alive, made him feel like when they were together they could do anything.

“It means we’re dating. Is that a good enough answer for you?” The bluenette bit out in response to Kagami’s persistence.

The redhead stared at Aomine in near disbelief, as a faint blush crested his tanned cheeks. It was actually adorable and Kagami wanted to see more of it, _needed _to, “Yes.”

He was the one to press their lips back together. He thought he could maybe kiss Aomine forever, their lips moving together in tandem, much like they did while playing basketball, taking turns nibbling, licking, and simply tasting eachother slow and easy as they fit together too perfectly._Who needs dramatic declarations in the rain when you have our kind of love._

It didn’t take long for Kagami’s clothes to start to feel almost suffocating, and Aomine’s felt rough and rasping against his skin wherever they touched. Strong tanned fingers worked their way up his shirt, a mouth moving down to bite and nibble his neck and further down to his collarbone.

“Ao- Aomine. Shirt.” Kagami managed to gasp out as clever fingers pinched and rolled a nipple. His own hands grappling at the bottom of Aomine’s shirt, “off.” Fingers reluctantly moving away as the other boy cooperated in having his shirt dragged off. Kagami’s followed shortly. The pair stood in silence, gazing at eachother wordlessly.

The redhead ran his hands down thick sinewy arms and across firm pecks, brushing nipples lightly as his hands continued their exploration downwards. Pads of fingers trailing over rippling abs and tanned skin. He grasped Aomine’s hips, rubbing his thumbs along the v at the junction of his hips where they met the elastic band of basketball shorts. Kagami felt his mouth go dry at the sight. He’d only had his imagination to contend with when thinking about what was under the bluenette’s clothes.

His eyes came to settle on the telling bulge that jutted out from the crotch of the loose basketball shorts. He palmed it almost absent mindedly, feeling the heaviness of it against his hand. Reveling at the heat that radiated from the other boys arousal. He watched in fascination as a small wet spot formed where the head of his dick pressed into the shorts.

Aomine dropped his forehead to Kagami’s shoulder, his breathing heavy, “Jesus Kagami. You’re killing me here.”

Kagami huffed out a laugh, “Sorry… You’re just…”

“If you say beautiful I will walk out.”

“Hah. I’d like to see you try.” Kagami slipped his hand down the front of Aomine’s shorts brazenly dragging fingers up his length, “Beautiful.” he murmured anyways.

“Damn you.” Aomine gritted out as he pressed into the hand cupping him.

Kagami swallowed, half wondering when he started salivating so much as he slid Aomine’s shorts and boxers down carefully over his leaking erection, the other boys cock springing free, shiny and red with arousal. Kagami licked his lips subconsciously as he looked at it. Precum leaked steadily out of the tip glossy and wet. He wrapped his fingers around Aomine’s dick, swiping his thumb across the tip, smearing cum down his length.

“Fucking hell Kagami if you don’t get a move on I will finish this for you.” Aomine cursed into the redhead’s shoulder, his hands gripping his biceps, arms trembling with restraint.

“Sorry babe.” Kagami placed a kiss on Aomine’s temple before shifting them so Aomine was against the door and he was dropping down to his knees.

“What-- oh--” Aomine’s confusion quickly remedied at the sight of Kagami kneeling in front of him, hand fisted around his dick, tongue sticking out to lick across the head. The redhead continued to lick and suck on the tip of Aomine’s dick as he worked him with his hand, his ministrations wringing the best sounds out of the bluenette. Kagami shifted his hands to grip thick tanned thighs as he started to use only his mouth, his head bobbing in time with Aomine’s thrusts, fingers tangling in red hair, pulling sharply.

A silky deep voice pulled Kagami out of his concentration of the task at hand, “Kagami stop.”

Pulling off with an extra hard suck and a pop Kagami looked up at Aomine quizzically, enjoying the way his eyes fluttered shut at the action, “Huh? What? Why?”

“As nice as having you suck me off is I’d rather this last a bit longer than it will otherwise.” The other explained as he guided Kagami back up to face him.

Kagami pouted a little bit, he had just been getting into the groove of things, “Fuck me then.” His voice spoke without his permission.

There was no time for regret though as he watched Aomine’s eyes grow wide with barely concealed surprise.“You sure? Have you even taken a dick before?”

Kagami bristled, “So what if I haven’t?” He shouted defensively, embarrassment colouring his features at the abrupt admission. He started to move to storm off to his room before Aomine grabbed his arm, yanking him back, kissing him wetly.

“_Hey_.__ I was only asking because I don’t want to hurt you you idiot.” Aomine’s grip on the redhead’s arm loosened at his words, hands coming up to brush fingers across his cheeks instead.

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked he looked away, “Right, yea, sorry. I know that.”_Not a love that finds pleasure after pain_.__

“Good. Bed?” Aomine was smirking again, his hand sliding down to rub at Kagami’s neglected erection through his shorts.

“Bed.”

After gingerly pulling his shorts back up Aomine followed Kagami almost as if being pulled by a leash. Kagami marveled at the effect he seemed to have on his basketball rival. The usually terse and snarky boy overshadowed by a faded edge of tenderness almost as if he couldn’t keep it in check. Kagami didn’t know what to do with his feelings, swelling up and spilling over as he shut his bedroom door behind the pair of them. He watched the blue haired boy, his throat tight.

“Aomine I --”

“I know.” The tall tanned boy pulled Kagami over to him, arms wrapping firmly around his shoulders.

“You’re hot, and sexy as hell, and I feel the same but can we fuck now?” And just like that the moment was ruined. But Kagami couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt his face flushing pink at Aomine’s typical brand of perverted honesty.

_Our kind of love._

“Shit. Yea. Okay.” Without further ado the pair stripped themselves of the rest of their clothes, Kagami climbing onto the bed to lie down. Aomine was quick to follow, pressing their hard, heated bodies together as he kissed the breath out of him.

“Do you have lube and condoms?” Aomine asked breathlessly as he sat back, hands gripping the redhead’s thighs as he gazed down at Kagami’s body shamelessly.

The other boy felt his gut clench nervously, “Yea, bedside table, my right. You’re drooling.” Kagami tried to joke to lighten up the situation or else he thought he might burst.

“And you look like a snack, _so_.” Aomine retorted easily as he retrieved the requested items.

Kagami contemplated anxiously what the next move might be, not even registering Aomine’s remark. He was definitely out of his depth here, not only had he never been fucked he was just a complete virgin in general. Never having had the urge or drive before to take things any further than kissing. He assumed Aomine was experienced, the thought sending a swirl of jealousy through him, but he really didn’t know, the boy always acted so damn confident regardless of the situation.

A large warm hand caressing his upper thigh brought him back to the current situation, “This will be easier on your hands and knees.” Aomine whispered as he coaxed Kagami up and over, his face automatically hiding in the pillow at how open and exposed he felt with his legs spread and his ass in the air. Warm breath gusted over his behind, fingers sliding up and down on his thighs slowly.

“Fucking hell you’re god damn gorgeous.” Aomine grasped one of Kagami’s hands as he spoke, squeezing a generous amount of lube into it.

“Hah and you were going to leave after me saying you were beautiful. You damn sap.” Kagami shifted so he could atleast partially see Aomine where he was knelt behind him. From between his own legs he could see where the other boy’s cock jutted out from the dark patch of blue hair, all flushed and red with arousal. The sight made him swallow hard as his mouth watered. He wanted it back in his mouth.

“Since this is your first time, I figured you’d be more comfortable starting yourself. Now make sure you spread the lube around your fingers and go slowly.”

“I know how to finger myse-!” Kagami groused before he could stop himself. His eyes flew wide at his accidental admission. Trying to distract the other boy he quickly eased a slick finger into his hole, biting back a moan at the intrusion. He really needed to learn to think before talking.

“Kagami. You are going to be the death of me. Really and truly.” Aomine growled out, his hands tightening on the redhead’s thighs, spreading his cheeks apart.

Deciding he _really_ needed Aomine’s dick in him Kagami threw himself into the job of preparing himself, diligently sliding his finger in and out of his asshole. Soon a second finger joined it as he scissored and spread his fingers, working himself open. Precum steadily dripping from his cock as Aomine’s gaze burned into him, he was sure he was going to burst into flames from how hot he was.

With a click of the lube lid, Kagami felt a third finger, that was not his own, slide in beside his two, utterly alien, different, and mindnumbingly good. _Shit, I blew off practice to have sex with Aomine Daiki_. __He nearly laughed outloud as the thought randomly occurred to him. _Worth it_.__ He started to wonder what Kuroko would have to say about it when Aomine’s finger curved and rubbed just __so,__ erasing the thought from his mind._Who was Kuroko again?_

“Fuck!” Kagami shouted into the pillow and he thrust back onto the fingers, “Aomine, fuck me already.” His patience with preparation was officially run out as he gave himself a few extra stretches with his fingers before removing them. He felt his body shutter as his hole twitched in search of the fingers. Kagami brought his lubed hand around to stroke his own dick in an effort to relief some of the pressure of just how completely hard he was.

“If you insist.” Kagami could hear the smirk in Aomine’s voice,”Just relax Kagami.” The smirk was gone, replaced with something more tender and quiet. The sound of a foil wrapper crinkled somewhere behind him.

“I know! Fuck. Get your dick --” Words choked off as a scorching rod of heat slowly pressed into the redhead. Searing a path into him, it forged ahead, lube slick and thrumming to the hilt.

Aomine leaned over Kagami’s back, placing kisses across his shoulders, holding himself still as the redhead adjusted to his size. Nothing could have prepared him for how intimate it would feel. In theory yes it is a very intimate act but this… this was nearly overwhelming. Aomine was in him. He could feel the blue haired boy ‘s heartbeat through his dick. Kagami marveled at the sensation of being filled, of Aomine being the one behind him, stroking his back, planting gentle kisses up and down his spine.

_ It’s not a sunrise over canyons shaped like hearts. It isn’t bursting into song in Central Park. We may be tiny to the world but In our hearts we be giants with our tiny love. _

Kagami pushed back against Aomine behind him, “Move.” He managed to gasp out as the cock inside him dragged against his insides.

“I was beginning to think you couldn’t handle me.” That damn smirk was back as Aomine pulled out and rammed back in, slamming his dick against Kagami’s prostate in the process.

“Haaaah. As if.” Kagami tried to talk back, Aomine thrusting the words right out of his mouth. He scrambled to gain purchase on the bed in order to move back against Aomine, he would not take this lying down, figuratively, and literally.

The blue haired boy picked up the pace as he felt Kagami thrusting back against him, relentlessly slamming his cock in and out of the redhead.

Kagami hadn’t even been touching his dick when he felt his orgasm coil low in his belly, the slick slide of Aomine’s cock electrifying his insides, “I thought -- you -- were fast.” Kagami gritted out, not actually sure if he could handle much more but he couldn’t resist the tease. Always driving eachother to do better, to be more.

“You asked for it.” The blue haired boy did indeed speed up, as well as wrapping a hand around Kagami’s own leaking dick. Wildly thrusting into the redhead with abandon.

As suspected even the mere touch, one firm stroke from his lover, signaled the end, Kagami’s orgasm splitting him open as he spasmed uncontrollably through it, semen shooting up his abdomen and dripping on to the bed below. He panted desperately into the pillow as Aomine’s rhythm stuttered signaling his own release.

Arms shook as Kagami tried to hold himself up his body weakening quickly. As soon as he felt Aomine still his movements above him, he let himself drop, Aomine’s dick sliding out of him with a wet sound. He felt weirdly empty and cold without the other boy’s cock in him, whimpering at the loss Kagami turned onto his back to look at his lover, who promptly flopped down onto Kagami gracelessly.

“Oof what the hell Aomine I thought you had more stamina than that.” He joked all the while not moving or trying to make the other boy move.

_ I’m not losing my mind, it’s just this thing you do to me. You get me high on a tiny love. _

“You’re one to talk. I saw your twiggy arms shaking like leaves in the wind.” Aomine yawned hugely as he lazed across Kagami’s abdomen careless of the cum smeared there, arms reaching up to loop casually around the redhead’s neck.

“I was trying to hold up your fat ass in the middle of cumming!” Kagami dragged his fingers through navy blue sweat damp hair affectionately. _I’d give up a hundred thousand loves for just this one._

“M’not fat.” Aomine yawned again, dragging a blanket over himself and Kagami, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

Kagami wondered if they were going to regret not cleaning up later but the sight of Aomine lightly napping so peacefully against him made it hard to care. His own eyes slipping shut as tiredness overtook him.

_ It’s the still there Monday morning kind of love. _

_ Our kind of love. _


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Himuro and Murasakibara in the group chat.

Himuro wandered out into the kitchen of his and Atsushi’s shared dorm room. Unsurprisingly his tall purple haired teammate was leaning against the counter chewing on a stick of green tea pocky.

“I see you found them.” Tatsuya smiled, he’d known that Atsushi had been lying. The taller boy would die before admitting it but he always got jealous when there was any mention of Himuro and girls regardless of their own relationship status as a couple.

“Murochin I’m still hungry.” Purple eyes burned with a different kind of hunger.

“Are you?” Himuro liked to pretend he didn’t know what Atsushi was asking for despite his body already begging for it. Whenever the taller boy’s voice got so low and and needy his body responded in kind.

“I want to eat you.”

As if on a string Himuro sidled up to Atsushi, letting himself be pulled into long strong arms. The taller boy lifted him up, his legs automatically moving to wrap around his teammate’s waist. Having a lover much taller than Tatsuya had its perks. He loved being manhandled and Atsushi was _very_ good at manhandling him.

The boy’s lips met hungrily in a mess of tongues and saliva. Atsushi kissed as greedily as he ate. His mouth a powerhouse of pleasure, wringing moans and gasps out of Himuro’s throat.

His purple haired partner also hated wasting time. Tatsuya found himself seated on the counter, his legs being divested of their pants and underwear, as he leaned heavily into the kisses Atsushi fed him. The granite was cold against his ass. His t-shirt brushed the head of his leaking erection causing him to shutter from the stimulation. Then Atsushi was lifting Himuro’s shirt up and off to press wet open mouthed kisses to his chest, sucking and licking his nipples in the process. It didn’t take long for the kisses to turn into something else, biting and nibbling his way lower. The now red blemishes glaringly bright against the milky pale skin.

Suddenly Atsushi was swallowing down Himuro’s dick like it was dessert, strong fingers pressing bruisingly into the smaller boys hips, preventing him from thrusting into the endless heat of the taller boy’s throat.

“Fuck!” Himuro gasped as he felt Atsushi work his throat around his cock, his lips gliding up and down his shaft with the movement. Fingers grappled fruitlessly at the smooth granite counter seeking purchase as the taller boy continued sucking him off in earnest. His arousal rose sharply with the inability to do anything but __feel__, spiraling out of control. Before he even knew it was happening his orgasm was upon him tearing a shout out of his throat, “Ats----.”

The taller boy could read Tatsuya like a book and had already pulled his mouth off letting come paint his mouth and cheeks as the smaller boy arched into his orgasm. Atsushi was already licking his lips when Himuro realised what had happened. He felt his face grow hot with embarrassment in the wake of his orgasm.

“Shit, I’m sorry Atsushi.” Even as he was apologising and reaching for paper towels Tatsuya watched as the taller boy proceeded to wipe the cum off with his fingers and lick them clean. The sight made something go warm in his chest and something else grow hot in his abdomen.

“Hmmmm?” Atsushi hummed as he looked at Himuro as if he hadn’t just done one of the hottest and most obscene things Tatsuya had ever seen, infact he would look downright bored if it weren’t for his eyes. He wasn’t finished with whatever his plans for Himuro were. The idea made the smaller boy shutter in anticipation.

As much as the taller boy was predictable about some things he was also unpredictable about others. Himuro was constantly being surprised by his purple haired lover whether it be by something he did or something he said and it made their relationship that much more interesting. Too many times to count he found himself just simply watching Atsushi and wondering how he had managed to find somebody who fit him so perfectly.

“Need more.” Were the only words spoken before Tatsuya found his legs being hoisted over shoulders as Atsushi knelt down, promptly burying his face between the smaller boys buttocks peppering kisses across his cheeks and his thighs. He bit the meat of Himuro’s butt harshly, laving the reddened splotch with a warm tongue, repeating the pattern as he worked his way to the smaller boy’s puckered hole, licking it gently then blowing warm breath over it.

Himuro felt his body twitch in response, a moan escaping his throat as he arched instinctively.

“Muro-chin tastes good.” The tongue returned, this time prodding at the tight muscle, pushing against it experimentally, “Can I?”

“Please. Yes. Atsushi.” Himuro choked out an answer. Somewhere in the beginning of their relationship they started to always make a point to ask permission before trying something new in bed. As far as Atsushi went this was completely uncharted territory, the taller boy often preferred to watch Himuro use his own fingers to work himself open until he was whimpering and moaning in anticipation.

There was however, no hesitation on the taller boy’s part. Atsushi’s tongue delving into the smaller boy’s hole with gentle care, pressing into him with a friction that Himuro couldn’t even begin to describe. The wet heat of the other boy’s tongue sent a new wave of arousal straight to his previously spent dick. The heels of Tatsuya’s feet dug into the broad back they rested against as he tried in vain to grind his hips back onto that tongue. Atsushi still held him in place as he continued to flick his tongue in and out of Himuro’s hole in a maddeningly erratic pace, drawing out sounds the smaller boy didn’t even know he was capable of. Finally shoving his tongue in fully, Atsushi swirled his tongue around Himuro’s insides, flexing and working the thick muscle against his inner walls.

Soon the tongue was joined by a finger, crooking and rubbing just _so_, causing Himuro to jerk his head back, hitting it on the granite countertop, “Ah- guh, fuck.” Words sticking in his throat as his newly awoken cock twitched and leaked in response to the stimulation. He vaguely wondered if he just gave himself a concussion as he felt his vision darken with his impending orgasm.

A second finger joined the first and the tongue, rubbing relentlessly against Himuro’s prostate as they worked in tandem, scissoring and stretching him open. Tatsuya knew what to expect with his own fingers in his asshole but it wasn’t even a shadow compared to somebody else’s fingers doing it.

“Atsushi if you keep doing this ImgoingtoCOME.” Himuro sounded alot more composed than he felt, the words coming out in a rush and a shout at the end as the taller boy doubled down.

“Mmmkay.” The taller boy mumbled into Tatsuya’s buttocks. His tongue licking wetly around his rim, his fingers not faltering in their persistence against his prostate.

“Oh god, fuck.” Himuro shuttered as his second orgasm crested, crashing over him, the waves sending him arching and twisting against the fingers gripping him in place. He scrambled desperately to shift the fingers off of his oversensitive insides as the tongue continued it’s wet assault. His vision sparking and snapping as his orgasm continued to rock him.

Eventually he realised that Atushi had moved, shifting up to place warm tender kisses all over Tatsuya’s face, his hand cupping warmly against the back of his head, a barrier between him and the hard countertop.

“Is Murochin’s head okay?”

Himuro blinked up at his lover, almost forgetting what he was asking about. _He noticed_, “Huh? Oh right. I’m okay Atsushi.” He panted as he felt himself coming down, sweat and semen cooling on his overheated body.

“M’not done yet.” After placing a chaste kiss against Himuro’s lips he shifted again, running his hands up and down the smaller boy’s thighs in reassurance. Sliding three fingers of one hand into his red, twitching hole Atsushi resumed his earlier scissoring and stretching, this time being mindful of Tatsuya’s tender insides.

Knowing what was coming Himuro focused on trying to relax, focusing on the feeling of being stretched and probed and how good it felt to have Atsushi’s fingers inside of him. He wasn’t surprised when he felt even a fourth finger slide in with the other three, the taller boy sizeable enough that it was necessary.

It wasn’t long before Himuro felt himself being grasped and flipped over, his chest pressing against the granite countertop as his legs dangled helplessly against the cupboards, toes unable to touch the floor. Instinctively he grabbed the far edge of the surface and spread his legs in preparation, pulling in deep breaths.

Atsushi might be rough and demanding sometimes but this was where he never rushed. The first time they had ever tried anal it had been an _absolute_ _disaster_. There was blood, tears, and enough apologies to last both of their lifetimes. The taller boy had refused to even touch Tatsuya for weeks afterwards, but, after a joint lesson in proper preparation, a safeword (pocky), and _alot_ of lube the smaller boy had managed to convince Atsushi to try again. The rest, as they say, is history.

Himuro felt the fingers slide out of him and the blunt head of Atsushi's cock pressing into him in their place, hot and wet with copious amounts of lube. Inch by slow inch the taller boy slid his cock into Tatsuya, planting kisses up and down the smaller boy's back and shoulders, hands massaging his buttocks and thighs as he went. Himuro felt his spent dick twitch weakly in response, he wasn’t sure his body could handle another orgasm.

After several long minutes Atsushi was in to the hilt, his thighs pressing against Himuro’s, tense with the need to move, but, he wouldn’t move. Not until Tatsuya gave the word. Knowing the taller boy was struggling Himuro continued to coax his body into relaxing against the overwhelmingly full feeling of Atsushi in him. Pressing his face into the cool granite he reveled in the feeling of being split in half, something that never got old no matter how many times they did this. He loved Atsushi, and loved being able to do this. They didn’t _do_ lovey dovey, instead making their feelings known through touches and simple gestures. A kiss here, or a kiss there in the private of their own home was more than enough for the two of them.

He shifted carefully, testing the waters. There was no pain, only a delicious friction that he needed more of. Atsushi was so incredibly patient it made his heart clench with affection, never pressuring or even asking Himuro if it was okay to move. He would wait until he got the verbal okay.

“Okay. Fuck me.”

Trusting his partner’s judgement Atsushi grabbed the smaller boys hips and promptly began to thrust, starting slowly and gradually quickening the pace, a hand coming around to stroke Himuro’s partially hard dick to full mast.

The smaller boy struggled to keep up, his legs uselessly dangling over the edge, he was completely at the taller boy’s mercy. His body rocking in time to the driving force of Atsushi’s cock sliding in and out of him, his chest slick and slippery in the semen and sweat between him and the surface. Himuro let out a strangled gasp as his oversensitive and overworked dick brushed against the edge of the counter, and as a hot cock relentlessly pounded into his overwrought prostate. The rasping pulling of skin electrifying his insides and dragging him to the edge.

All at once it felt like it was too much but not enough. The edge of the cliff disappeared as he fell, his body shook feebly with yet another orgasm, dick twitching weakly as a few drops of cum spilled out and dribbled pathetically down Atsushi’s fingers. Himuro’s vision wavered infront of him, the countertop wobbling weirdly.

The taller boy followed soon after, his hips stuttering out their own orgasm. Tatsuya felt warmth spreading through him as his vision darkened into oblivion.

* * *

Himuro fought against the dense fog of warmth that enveloped him. Thick fingers pulling him back down into the black abyss of sleep. He forced himself to shift, sore muscles screaming in protest at the movement. Groggily he compelled his eyes to open, finding himself wrapped up in a blanket, cradled in Atsushi’s lap, the boy’s long arms holding him against his broad chest. There was a curiously cold sensation on the back of his head despite the hot water bottle tucked into his lap. He felt clean and dry, although still naked, the blanket soft against his sensitive skin.

The boy in question was gnawing on a stick of pocky, his eyes glued to the basketball game playing on the tv. Himuro leaned up to place a kiss on the other’s jawline, immediately regretting even trying to move at all as pain shot through him from his hips to his neck. Even his arms ached. His head was thankfully pain free, probably due to the ice pack Himuro realised was pressed to the spot he hit his head.

Without reacting Atsushi handed the smaller boy a bottle of water. Greedily he drank it down, realising belatedly how sore his throat was. He hadn’t noticed he’d been yelling so much, “Thanks.” He rasped out.

“Go back to sleep Murochin.” Atsushi pressed a kiss to the top of Himuro’s head.

Tatsuya thought that sounded like a good idea, “Yea. Okay.” He leaned back into the taller boy’s arms, closing his eyes, affection and love surrounding him. He let the warmth drag him back down into the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Himuro was kind of a kinky submissive sob.


	4. Come just as you are to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Takao and Midorima in the group chat.

Takao’s phone clacked shut onimously as the last message was sent to the group sealing the point guard’s fate.

The pair had been sitting in the rickshaw in front of Shintaro’s house for the better part of an hour, too engrossed in the group’s chat to say their goodbyes and part ways from their earlier hangout. Takao loved the Generation of Miracles. For all their arrogance and chaos they were good people. Mostly. The way they all meshed together so well made his heart ache a little bit. He knew he would never be to Shintarou what the GoM were.

However, all those assumptions and feelings were being pulled into question at the revelations from a few minutes prior. Shintarou was leaning over Takao, chest pressing heavily into the shorter boys shoulder as he gripped the other’s phone. Green eyes slanted in what was supposed to be a glare but Takao knew otherwise.

“Kazunari you will explain yourself.”

His given name sounded foreign on Shintarou’s tongue, but the careful articulation went straight to Takao’s heart, punching the breath out of him. He swallowed nervously as he tried to choose his words carefully for once. Emphasis on _tried_.__

“Haaaah, shin-chan is cute?” His traitorous mouth supplied in answer. Green eyes narrowed dangerously. _Wrong answer._ Takao groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face in surrender, “Okay! Fine! I like you. Alot.” His face burned red with embarrassment at being forced to confess. _This wasn’t how it was supposed to be! _His mind railed against his own words.

“I see.” Midorima sat back in the rickshaw, phone clattering to the floor as he let it drop.

Takao bristled indignantly at the lack of a real response as he grabbed his phone back and shoved it into his pocket, so typically Shin-chan. But he knew there was more behind those few words. He’d spent enough time with the taller boy, paying enough attention to his partner to understand him. Knew that there were insecurities there that he would never dare voice or put words to.

They hadn’t originally planned to hang out today, but Takao had called at some point in early afternoon asking for help studying. Shintarou had apparently checked the point guard’s horoscope before even knowing they’d see each other today, the thought warmed his heart completely. Bolstering his resolve the shorter boy leaned against Shintarou’s side, pressing his head into the taller shoulder.

“But Shin-chan _is_ cute.” Takao continued, his heart pounding a million miles a minute. He was either going to make things or break them.

“Kazu--”

“He knows how to cheer me up even when pretends he’s not trying to. He’s tall and _so adorable when he smiles when he thinks I’m not watching. His fingers are so long and elegant and when they curve around a basketball I just start thinking about --"_

“Kazunari!”

_Whoops_.__ He hadn’t meant to push things that far. Did he get too close? Did he almost see what was really on the inside of his beloved partner? He gulped as he moved to look up into Shintarou’s face. Eyes widening at what he saw there. Emerald eyes sparkled in the setting sun with an intensity he’d never seen before. Takao knew the look of Shintarou’s game face like the back of his hand. This was not it, this was something entirely different, something that pierced through him down to his groin. _Soooo hot!_

Pulling in a shaky breath Takao moved to bring his lips closer to his teammates ear, “I start thinking about how good it would feel if those fingers were curved inside of me instead.”

Shintarou swallowed audibly, “Oh?” was his voice shaking? Was the ever unruffled Shintarou shook? _Let it go and just be free_. __Takao wanted to see all of him, all of the Shintarou he didn’t know. He wanted to see what was behind the storm in those brilliant eyes. He wanted to walk through it.

Deciding he’d be okay with dying he took it a step further, running his tongue along the shell of the taller boy’s ear, moving down to suck in an earlobe.

Shintarou jerked away, a very real, and very angry glare pinning Takao where he sat, “I don’t appreciate being teased Takao.”

Disappointment curled in the pit of Takao’s stomach at the use of his family name again, frustration bubbling up and out. _Did I get too close? _“Shin-chan! Is that what you think this is? That I am _teasing_ you? Do you think so little of me? I’m hurt!” The words really had stung.

The taller boy moved to get out of the rickshaw. In a panic Takao grabbed his arm, yanking him back, “No. Listen to me.”

“Let me go Takao.” Green eyes swimming with what looked like actual tears looked somewhere past him, not daring to meet grey-blue.

“No. I won’t. I need you to listen to me Shin-chan.” He didn’t start speaking or loosen his grip until he felt his teammate relax slightly in his grasp, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I liked you. Why do you think I drag your ass around in this damn cart and stay after practice for even more practice!” He laughed despite himself. Feeling Shintarou tensing up again he spoke, “Dammit, even this just makes me find you even more adorable and so damn irresistible. Please believe me when I say I’m not teasing you.” He was desperate to make the taller boy understand, his was breath tight in his chest as he waited for an answer. He needed Shintarou to know that he was worthy, he wasn’t a game to be a played.

Enough time passed that Takao started to wonder if Shintarou would even respond. Maybe he’d really misunderstood everything.

“You are very bad at rock paper scissors.” Shintarou’s steady voice finally broke the suffocating silence.

“And you are very bad at...” Hands gestured at the space between then, “_whatever this is,_ so I think we’re even.” Takao groused unhappily. How did this go so poorly? How could he get his true feelings across?

“I am not… “ Shintarou paused as if trying to find the right words, “somebody people tend to like at all, let alone, in, _that, _way, Kazunari.” There was no self pity in that statement, just simple fact, “So. Forgive me for being… skeptical.”

Takao raised an eyebrow as he stared at the taller boy. Was Shin-chan saying sorry? He blinked up at the one sitting beside him, so tall yet so unusually vulnerable in this moment. Takao didn’t need the apologies though, his feelings were unconditional. He let out another laugh, light and happy, “Sorry sorry. Shin-chan, I don’t think it’s possible for me to love you anymore. I might die. Although it’ll be a happy death atleast. Phew! Soooooooo want to explain the horoscope thing now?” He had let the L word slip so he kept talking desperately trying to cover it up. Shintarou’s face turned a nice shade of pink. _Stunning_. __

“No.”

“But Shin-chaaaaaaaan. I wanna know.” Takao knew he was pushing it again but he also knew that his teammate sometimes needed it.

“You are infuriating Kazunari.”

“You know you love it though.” the point guard teased.

“A curious thing that is.” Green eyes sparkled mischievously at the seemingly nonchalant response that was everything but.

“Fuuuuuucking hell Shin-chan. Can I kiss you yet?”

“I’m not inclined to put on a show for the neighbourhood.” That wasn’t really a no.

Instead of being upset, slate blue eyes lit up with excitement, “Can I see Shin-chan’s bedroom?” Takao’s heart skipped a beat, then about five more as he waited for the answer.

“If you insist.”

The point guard nearly squealed in joy, “I do! I _sooooooo_ do!” He leapt out of the rickshaw and followed Shintarou into his house like an over excited puppy.

Takao threw himself haphazardly onto the bed, flinging his arms and legs out, practically squealing in delight. Never in a hundred years did he think he’d ever get to be in Shintarou’s room, let alone on his bed.

“Shin-Chan this bedroom is sooo you.” The shorter boy cooed as he wiggled around on the pristinely made bed.

Shintarou perched at the edge of the bed, his back rigid and unsure. Takao couldn’t begin to imagine his Shin-chan being nervous, but that was exactly what it looked like. Shoulders uncharacteristically hunched over and tense. That wouldn’t do. Arms wrapped around the taller boys waist, hands locking together.

“Kazu ----” Arms wrenched the green haired boy back, “NARI!” His name coming out in a shout as Takao dragged Shintarou over to him on the bed.

Takao rather loved the sound of his name being shouted. He giggled helplessly as Shintarou struggled to right himself.

“What are you doing you imbecile.” He managed to ground out as he pulled himself from the point guard’s grasp. He didn’t, however, move off the bed or back to the edge instead choosing to lie down beside his teammate.

“You’re too tense Shin-chan. You need to relaaax.” Takao shifted to his side, watching Shintarou’s profile. He really couldn’t get enough of the boy lying beside him. He was neurotic, stubborn, and arrogant, but try as he might to hide it, he _cared_. He secretly but not so secretly adored his former teammates, even held a small amount of affection for his current ones. The point guard already knew that Shintarou had been checking his horoscope everyday, but hearing it from the boy himself had really hammered it home. He really wasn't alone in his feelings, atleast some of them.

“Indeed.”

“Can I kiss you now Shin-chan?” Takao was nearly giddy with excitement, practically vibrating in anticipation.

“I suppose so.” The words themselves were terse but the smaller boy knew the warm tone behind it.

The point guard grasped Shintarou’s face, bringing it towards his, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. It was a far shorter kiss than Takao had wanted but he also didn’t want to push his luck. As he moved to pull his lips away long elegant fingers kept him in place, kissing back.

A sound of surprise eeked out of the point guard’s throat as he leaned fully into the kiss. Who knew Shintarou’s lips were so soft, _so good_. __Bodies shifted together and Takao felt a surprising hardline of arousal, mirroring his own, pressing against his thigh.

“Oh god Shin-chan you’re so amazing.” Takao dragged in a breath as they broke apart from the kiss. He noticed that Shintarou was also panting, green eyes shaded with arousal.

“Your standards of what is amazing are very low.” A large hand cupped Takao’s cock through his pants, so large and absolutely overwhelming.

“Your fingers.” Takao crooned as he writhed against the warm hand, "_Amazing!_" Full velvety lips came against his in another heated kiss. A tongue pressed into his mouth urgently, tangling with his own. The hand on the smaller boy’s crotch moving to undo his pants.

“Oh jesus-- Shin-chan.” Long, thick fingers wrapped around Takao’s dick, squeezing gently. The point guard’s breath coming out in a rush of _oh my god Shin-chan’s hand is on my dick and it feels even better than my imagination and wow I might come in--._

“Would you lie still.” A sharp voice cut through Takao’s incessant brain vomit.

The look of concentration on Shintarou’s face was breathtaking, the razor sharp green eyes framed by long lashes setting Takao aflame. The taller boy took that moment of stunned stillness to work on pulling the point guard’s pants and boxers right off.

“Whoa Shin-chan is no nonsense today.” Takao instinctively moved to bring his legs together, but firm hands held them apart, grasping his thighs and leaving him open and exposed. It was utterly embarrassing, the feeling only magnified by the fact that he was still wearing a shirt. The fact that it was Shintarou there, doing this to him overrode all of that. He was so hard it hurt, his dick laying heavily against his abdomen leaking steadily under Shintarou’s gaze. He was burning up, his body so hot he was sure he would melt, “Shin chaaaaaaan.” He whined as he squirmed, the green eyes unwavering in their assessment of Takao’s bare lower half.

Shintarou licked his lips subconsciously, “You are…pleasing to look at.”

Takao nearly choked at the compliment, his cock twitching in response. His teammate, rarely, if ever complimented people, and when he did it was usually in a very backhanded manner and almost never towards Takao. To hear such open and honest appraisal coming from Shintarou of all people was revolutionary. The point guard gaped in disbelief at the green haired boy infront him, silver eyes wide. He suddenly felt his throat close up with a sob, his hand coming up to stifle the sound.

“I…” The smaller boy didn’t have any words, “You…” he tried again in vain to speak. _Fuck!_ He didn’t dare close his eyes or the tears would spill, exposing his shame.

“Kazunari.”

Reflexively Takao blinked at the sound of his name, a tear escaping and trailing it’s way down his cheek. “Shit.” He cursed as he dragged his hands across his face rubbing away the traitorous wetness, “Sorry Shin-chan. Hahah I’m such a baby.” Takao tried to joke to brush off the rush of emotions he was feeling.

Hands slid up and down the smaller boys thighs almost as if in comfort, thumbs coming down to rub where thighs met buttocks. Takao suddenly couldn’t remember what he’d been so choked up about. Elegant fingers searing a path across his heart and along his skin. Fingers that consumed his sleeping and waking dreams. _There is no fear now._

“Are you done crying now Kaunzari?” a hand moved to cup and stroke Takao’s leaking dick again.

“Shin-chan! You’re not supposed to talk about it.” The point guard whined as his face burned red at the acknowledgement. Even still he arched into Shintarou’s hand greedily, pressing himself into the touch best as he could.

“Well. You were hindering my plans.” As Takao opened his mouth to respond two long fingers shoved their way past his lips, “You always talk too much.”

Takao’s brain skidded to a grinding halt as he processed what had just happened. Shintarou had just shoved his fingers , his precious, beautiful, valuable fingers, into the smaller boy’s mouth. A tongue idly licked said fingers as his thoughts made another startling realisation. His _left hand_. When had the taller boy even untaped his fingers? Nevertheless, there beside the green haired miracle sat a pile of discarded tape, almost obscene in the implication. It felt like sacrilege to defile something so important, so vital. _You liar. This is what you’ve been dreaming of, just let go and be free._

As the gears in his brain started up again Takao began to suck on Shintarou’s fingers in earnest. Silvery blue eyes meeting green. Deep down he knew what those fingers were going to do. The fact that the taller boy was still using his other hand to keep his legs apart told him as much, but he tried as hard as he could to not think about it. He was already on the edge of coming and if he so much as thought about it, it would be game over for him. He threw himself into the task of coating Shintarou’s fingers, sucking and licking the appendages enthusiastically. Vibrant green eyes dark with arousal watched patiently, fingers twining with the point guard’s warm wet tongue.

After one final suck Shintarou withdrew his fingers, saliva running thick and shiny down the back of his hand. The taller boy moved his right hand to continue stroking Takao’s cock, a wet finger from his left moving down to rub his puckered hole.

“Relax Kazunari.” Shintarou’s voice was rough around the edges and deeper than usual.

“Please Shin-chan please just do it.” The point guard was begging now. A long finger pushed slowly into the tight muscle, breaching the ring. Takao writhed and whimpered and gasped at the feeling. It didn’t hurt so much as it felt a bit weird, but it was _Shin-chan_ doing this. That thought alone kept him on the brink as the finger slid further into his body.

“Hot.” Shintarou observed as he experimentally slid the finger in and out, his other hand continuing to jerk-off Takao.

The point guard groaned, “This is going to be over real fast Shin-CHAN!” His voice went up in pitch as a second finger slid into his asshole, “Oh fuck--” The friction of the two fingers sliding in and out of him was heady and overwhelming, Takao gripped the blanket below him as he bore down on the fingers.

Then it happened. Fingers curved, almost as if gripping a basketball, rubbing a sensitive spot inside of him with purpose. He couldn’t have fought it if he wanted too. Takao’s vision went white as his orgasm ripped through him. The point guard arched off the bed, thighs trembling as he came. Ribbons of semen shooting up his abdomen and across his stomach making a mess of his shirt. Incoherent moans escaping his lips. He realised belatedly that Shintarou was kissing him, messy and urgent. He tried to kiss back as he writhed against the bed.

He groaned in protest as he felt Shintarou’s fingers slide out, his reddened hole twitching with the loss. He watched in a daze as the taller boy shifted to straddle his hips, removing his clothes in the process. He watched helplessly, his limbs made of jello, as Shintarou started to jerk himself off, _those _fingers wrapping around his dick, already dripping with precum. The sight took Takao’s breath away as he watched almost mesmerized by the smooth, graceful movements. No wasted motions as Shintarou stroked his cock.

“In me, in me. Please.” Takao knew it was going to be over sensitive and generally just too much but he wanted Shintarou’s cock in him. He needed it, he wanted to feel the other’s heat, he wanted to be connected as one. He wanted him unconditionally.

The green haired boy looked at Takao skeptically, “Don’t be ridiculous Kazunari.” Even having said that, fingers moved to slide back into the smaller boy’s asshole, thrusting in and out of him, testing.

“Yes. Please. Shin-chan. Please fuck me.” Despite his jellied limbs the point guard felt his dick twitch in renewed interest at the probing fingers. A third finger joined the other two as they began to scissor and stretch out his asshole. He figured having came already helped him in the long run. He was relaxed enough that there wasn’t much pain if any at all.

Takao’s cock was now back at full mast, twitching and leaking in fresh arousal, “Enough Shin-chan. Get a move on.” He thrust himself against the fingers eagerly.

“You are frustratingly impatient.” Despite those words Shintarou moved to reposition himself, slowly pressing the blunt head of his dick into Takao.

“And. You. Are. Frustratingly. Sexy.” The smaller boy bit out between breaths as he felt the slow slide of Shintarou’s dick along his inner walls, “Haaaaah.” He breathed out when he was filled to the hilt. He felt incomprehensibly stuffed. Green eyes watched Takao cautiously, waiting. He had subconsciously tensed up and was as taut as a bowstring.

Pulling in a deep breath, Takao forced his body to relax against the intrusion. Not unwanted but unfamiliar and it left him completely inundated with all sorts of new sensations, “You need to move Shin-chan.”

Seemingly startled out of a deep thought Shintarou, huffed out a breath as if he didn’t know he was holding it, “Okay.”

To anyone else that might have sounded indifferent or even bored but Takao could tell the taller boy was barely maintaining self control. Arms trembling as he fought to hold himself back, eyes bleeding black with restrained power.

Then he started to move. And it was everything. His dick hammered into Takao’s prostate enthusiastically.

The hot friction of Shintarou’s dick sliding in and out of Takao, paired with the merciless pounding against his insides short circuited the smaller boy’s brain. Mindlessly he thrust back against the other boy desperately seeking him out. Long fingers curled around his erection, stroking him messily. Takao dragged Shintarou down, mashing their lips together in a messy kiss, all wet and hungry for eachother.

“Oh god, Shin-chan I’m--” A second orgasm rocketed through the point guard’s body yanking the breath out of him as he clawed at Shintarou’s back desperately, eyes wide and unseeing.

“Yes.” Shintarou’s movements stuttered. Quickly he pulled out of Takao’s body as he came, more warm liquid splashing across the other boy’s stomach as he coaxed out the last of his own orgasm. Bonelessly he collapsed on the bed beside the shorter boy.

Takao looked down at the mess on his stomach, despairing at his poor shirt briefly before grinning, “Shin-chan is _soooooooo_ amazing. My limbs feel like pudding!” As if to demonstrate he tried to lift himself up, falling back on the bed dramatically.

“Don’t exaggerate.” He chided, concern tinting the would be reprimand, “You are a mess.”

Nothing could taint the smaller boy’s mood, “Hey! A third of this is your fault! Besides that was so hot! I can’t believe I got to feel Shin-chan’s dick inside me.” He beamed at Shintarou then broke out into a giggle. He was too busy laughing and gloating to feel the other leave the bed until he felt a new wetness on his abdomen, this time in the form of a damp cloth. A sport drink was set down on the bedside table. He felt his heart get tight at the consideration he was being shown. He watched as a still blissfully naked Shintarou moved to climb back into bed. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t actually dreaming and sent a quick thanks to the gods above. The taller boy pulled the blankets over himself as he snuggled under the covers, closing his eyes.

“Get some rest, we have practice tomorrow.” Shintarou advised the smaller boy.

Suddenly the feeling of now cold cum drying on his stomach, his shirt wet and sticky against his skin was enough to bring Takao back to his senses as he dutifully wiped himself down, almost sad to see the evidence of their encounter go. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor as other thoughts started to crowd into his head. He chugged down a good portion of the sports drink before he too climbed under the blankets.

As his mood seemed to sober up he wondered idly how Shintarou really felt. He knew he liked him in some capacity, obviously. But was it as deep as his own feelings? He could easily say he loved the tall green haired miracle, although he couldn’t even pinpoint when it had happened. He just knew that at some point seeing Shintarou became his favourite part of the day and somehow they had become their own version of Kuroko’s shadow and Kagami’s light. He would take all of his bad days with all of his good.

“You’re thinking too loud.”

“Ahh ahah, sorry sorry.” Takao felt his face reddening in embarrassment.

“Why are you thinking so hard?” Green eyes opened to watch grey-blue.

“Do you love me?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he even had the chance to stop them. “Shit--fuck nevermind it’s fine. That was a stupid question.”

There was no surprise, no condemnation, no rebuke in those deep green eyes as they watched him, “Kazunari.”

The usage of his given named tugged at Takao’s heart, “Forget it.” He moved to turn away, to do anything to forget this conversation.

A left hand moved in Takao’s peripheral, grasping his chin to stop him from shutting himself away, “Are you trivializing my actions here?” Again, the taller boy’s tone was blameless.

Nevertheless guilt stabbed at the point guard’s heart. _Shit._ He shook his head frantically, “I--”

Shintarou cut him off, “I do not do these things… lightly.” he continued, “Do _not_ mistake my intentions Kazunari. You are…” Shintarou glanced away almost nervously, “An exception.” He stated finally.

Takao couldn’t stop the grin that broke over his face, “Shin-Channnnnnn!!!!” He cooed happily as he snuggled himself against the taller boy, “You love me!!!! Heeeeeeh.” he watched in fascination as a pink blush crested cheeks under green eyes.

“Do not get carried away Kazunari.” Was the annoyed response.

“To late.” Takao sing-songed as he started placing kisses all over Shintarou’s face, “It’s okay though because I love you too!” _Unconditionally._

“Truly insufferable.” The tall green haired miracle sighed in exasperation but did nothing to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are honestly my favourite pairing out of all of them. They practically write themselves!
> 
> Also the song is Unconditionally by Katy Perry.


	5. Help me hold onto you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Kise and Kasamatsu in the group chat

Kise sat on the bench at the basketball court, staring at his phone. He hadn’t ended up really talking to Momoi about his problem. They ate and watched a basketball game all the while gossiping and chatting about their friends. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything about Kasamatsu Senpai. So now he sat, moping, his text conversation to Kasamatsu sitting open as he stared at it, wondering if he should text him. Was he playing his guitar? Maybe he was shopping. Kise sigh heavily and started typing:

****Kise****: __Hey, what are you up to? :)__

After only a brief hesitation he sent the message. Usually their messages only consisted of short conversations about practice and how he better be there back when Kasamatsu was still captain. He wondered if Kasamatsu would even respond to him.

****Senpai <3333:**** __Just finished guitar lessons, what’s up?__

Kise bit his lip as he debated about his response. He felt out of sorts doing this. Saying his emotions and feelings usually always came so easily to him but Kasamatsu was different. He respected and trusted him greatly.

****Kise:**** __Were you teaching or learning?__

_ _

** **Senpai <3333: ** ** _ _Teaching._ _

_ _

** **Kise: ** ** _ _What!!! That’s so amazing Senpai! ^___^ You’re such a good teacher I bet._ _

_ _

****Senpai <3333:**** __You overestimate me Kise. Was there something you needed?__

Kise felt his stomach bottom out, this was where Kasamatsu would probably shut the conversation down.

** **Kise: ** ** _ _Not really I just felt like chatting is all!_ _

_ _

He tried to sound lighthearted when really his heart felt like it weighed a tonne.

** **Senpai <3333: ** ** _ _And you know how I feel about idle chatter. What’s going on?_ _

_ _

Kise scrubbed his hands over his face, the temptation to throw away his phone was overwhelming. This was a mess, why was he having such a hard time with this suddenly? He should have talked to Himuro or Kuroko about this. Resolving to just get it over with he crafted his next message.

** **Kise: ** ** _ _Can we talk? I mean, in person. _ _

_ _

****Senpai <3333:**** __Where are you?__

_ _

After sending off his location Kise stuffed his phone back into his pocket, his heart hammering in his chest. What was he even doing? This was a colossally bad idea. Kasamatsu would probably kick him and then punch him for good measure before sending him to run 50 laps or something. Even if he wasn't Kaijo's captain anymore Kise still considered him to be his captain which meant this would be crossing a line but... he needed to do it,

It wasn’t long before he saw his senpai arrive, pulling up to the basketball court on his bike, guitar slung over his back. Kise realised then he’d never really seen Kasamatsu in casual clothes. His blue jeans hugging his legs nicely, with a dark green hoodie. He looked good, he looked like warmth, and comfort, and home in a sense. Kise’s chest tightened as he imagined them sitting together on the bench, Kasamatsu playing the guitar for him.

The blonde forced a smile as we went over to greet his captain, “Senpai!” However, Kasamatsu did not look pleased. __Uh oh. __Suddenly he wanted to back out of the plan entirely, desperately he tried to think of an excuse for having brought the other boy here. _He's going to make me run 100 laps._

“Why am I here Kise?” Kasamatsu asked bluntly.

Right to the point, the blonde thought despairingly. He had no backup plan.

“You’re so serious all the time Senpai! Can’t we just talk?” He tried to stall even though he knew it was futile.

Kasamatsu stared at him, arms crossed, “Kise.”

Kise dragged in a breath, and let it out loudly, “I know that you’re my senpai and you were my captain, but you put me in my place when nobody else would and you trusted me and relied on me alot as the ace and really Ijustlikeyoualot.” The last bunch of words coming out in a rush, “So anyways!” Kise continued hurriedly, “I just wanted to let you know, anyways, sorry to drag you out for that. I have practice tomorrow so I’ll be going now. Thank you Senpai!” Kise turned to leave. He really just hated feeling so out of things. He’d never had a problem getting a boyfriend or a girlfriend before, he’d never even hesitated to lay his feelings out there for anyone before this... _disaste_r. Especially

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going idiot!” Kasamatsu kicked Kise in the butt as he tried to walk off.

“That’s so rude Senpai! I put my feelings on the line and you kicked me!” Kise pretended to be offended, when really he was relieved that Kasamatsu didn’t seem phased. Infact the fact that he only got a kick and Kasamatsu hadn't just walked away yet was completely incongruous from his previous behaviour.

“And you were walking off without listening to me!” Kasamatsu shouted back, a well placed punch landing on Kise’s shoulder.

The blonde covered his face, “Senpaiiii it’s already embarrassing enough without having to suffer through a rejection too.” He whined.

“Who said I was rejecting you?”

“Huh?” Kise froze where he stood, his blood rushing in his ears as he processed what Kasamatsu had said.

“Idiot.” Another punch hit Kise’s shoulder, only much softer this time.

Kise stared wide-eyed as he faced Kasamatsu, “Wait, really? Senpai are you sick or something?”

That earned him a smack on the head, “Don’t be stupid. I’m saying I like you too. I can’t believe I have to spell this out for you.”

The grin that split the blonde’s face shone brighter than the sun as he threw himself into Kasamatsu’s arms, dragging him into a fierce hug, burying his face into his shoulder, “I didn’t know…”

“Of course not now get off of me. What are people going to think seeing a Kouhai hanging onto his Senpai like this?” The former captain moving to extricate himself from the golden boy’s octopus arms.

Kise flinched expecting another kick or smack but he did not expect the hand ruffling his hair, “Senpai?”

“Let’s go.” Kasamatsu started off without waiting for Kise, walking his bike beside him.

“Where are we going? Can we go to your house?” Kise asked excitedly as he ran to catch up, throwing his arm over the shorter boy’s shoulder with ease, undeterred by his rejected hug.

Kasamatsu kicked him, “Not in public idiot! And yes we’re going to my house.”

Together the boys chatted easily as they walked towards Kasamatsu’s house. It took all of Kise’s willpower not to link their arms together and press himself against the warmth of the shorter boy beside him. He was over the moon and absolutely did not want to risk ruining everything. After all, he was probably dreaming and one well placed punch or kick would knock him back into the waking world, that wouldn’t do.

When they arrived at the captain’s house Kise stood infront of the door staring at it in near wonder, “I’m going to be going into Senpai’s house!” He cooed happily as he watched the shorter boy unlock and open the door.

“My family is away for the weekend at basketball tournament for my brothers.”

Kise bounded into the house, kicking off his shoes and looking around eagerly. He was in his Senpai’s house, just the two of them. He watched silently as Kasamatsu came in behind him, setting down his guitar and slipping off his own shoes. He never tired of watching his senpai. Strong muscles rippling under his clothes as he moved and shifted. He loved it best when he could see his calves working themselves under his compression socks while they played. Kise wanted to worship those legs, wanted to kiss those ankles and those calves and make Kasamatsu feel good.

He knew the captain harboured alot of pain and guilt from their previous inter-high loss. He wanted him to know that he was still amazing no matter what.

“Kise. You’re staring.”

“Senpai is handsome.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

Kise trudged over to where Kasamatsu was standing, determined to make him understand, “I’m not! Kasamatsu is amazing, and dependable, and strong and --” Words were cut off as the shorter boy dragged Kise into a kiss.

The blonde stood stock still as he processed what was happening. Kasamatsu was kissing him. His captain’s lips were pressed against his own. In a kiss. A real kiss. Those lips were starting to leave. Their soft warmth pulling away. __No! __As his brain caught up to what was happening Kise brought his hands up to grab Kasamatsu’s face, deepening their kiss. It was everything he had dreamed it would be and more. His lips soft and pliant under his own, damp with saliva, parting to let him in. Kise didn’t waste the opportunity, his tongue delving into his captain’s mouth, greedily tasting him, tongue licking into his mouth lewdly.

Kasamatsu was the first to pull away, “Jesus Kise I do need to breathe.” His words sounded mad but his face was flushed red, his pupils blown wide with arousal, black spilling into blue

Kise made like he was pouting, but was secretly thrilled he was able to make the other boy like that. Deciding to see how much he could get away with Kise lunged at Kasamatsu, grabbing him about the waist and hoisting him up over his shoulder. The shorter boy let out an uncharacteristically high pitched yelp as his feet left the ground.

“Let me down! This NOT how you treat your Senpai Kise.”

“No.” The blonde wandered through the house, checking doors until he found Kasamatsu’s room, the boy in question sputtering out curses and threats the whole time. After shutting the door behind them he dropped Kasamatsu onto the bed, quickly moving to lie over him, bodies not quite touching as he held himself over the shorter boy.

“Kise…” Kasamatsu said warningly, “What was that about? Don’t make me regret this.”

“You started this Senpai.” Kise whispered as he lowered his head, lips __just__ brushing over Kasamatsu’s, “You didn’t believe me so now I am going to show you.” Lowering his head the rest of the way Kise pressed their lips together in a full kiss, Kasamatsu complied easily, his earlier irritation seemingly gone as he kissed back. After only a few moments Kise pulled away, his hands moving to undo the shorter boy’s jeans.

Kasamastu let his head drop against the pillow, “Fuck. What are you doing to me Kise? Why am I letting you do this?” his voice was shakey and unsure but he did nothing to stop his Kouhai from continuing. Pants, followed by socks were removed, long fingers sliding down the captain’s legs smoothly in their wake.

Kise grasped one of Kasamatsu’s ankles bringing his leg up he placed a kiss on the inner ankle bone of his left leg, “I love these legs Senpai.” Another kiss on the other side. The blonde ran his hands up and over the curvature of Kasamatsu’s calves, continuing to place kisses all over them. Feeling the muscles move and flex under his mouth he bit gently, immediately soothing the spot over with his tongue. Senses inundated with Kasamatsu.

“Why are you doing this?” The raven haired boy asked, one arm laying across his eyes, his voice was rough with unnamed feelings.

Kise moved back up to kiss the shorter boy again, “Because you are amazing. But you don’t believe me. I want you to understand how important you are to me. How much you mean to me.” Suddenly his emotions were flowing freely again, the barrier from earlier having melted away. Kasamatsu was just as insecure as he was.

“Jesus Kise. It’s too much.”

A hand slid up, dipping into the leg of Kasamatsu’s boxers, fingers running over the curve of his buttocks, “Should I stop Sen-pai?” Kise deliberately enunciating the honorific. Another kiss pressed against one of his calves, the combination earned him a low moan from his captain. He wanted the shorter boy so badly but if he said yes to stopping he was fully prepared to listen. However, he wouldn’t be Kise if he didn’t push the envelope atleast a little.

“I won't go any easier on you.” Kasamatsu glared at the taller blonde.

“I’d be offended if you did.” Kise trailed his fingers further up, pads of his fingers brushing over the shorter boy’s balls and up his shaft, hard and hot with arousal.

The captain let out a strangled sound, throwing his arm over his mouth to muffle his sounds. Kise himself groaned at the sight.

“Senpai you’re so amazing. I can’t get enough. Let me hear you.” one hand moved to slide off the shorter boy’s boxers, the other grabbing both of his captain's hands and pinning them against the bed above him. Once the smaller boy was relieved of his boxers, Kise's other hand resumed it’s feather light journey across his skin, finally settling on loosely wrapping his fingers around Kasamatsu's dick. He felt it twitch and throb in his hand, growing harder at the lax grip that enveloped it. A bead of come leaked out of the tip, glistening in the dim light of the room.

"Kise..." Kasamatsu's voice was dangerously low, threaded with need, arms straining against the blonde's tight grip as his chest heaved with his breaths.

Kise pressed a thumb to the tip of Kasamatsu's cock, making small circles around the head, marvelling in the feel of the wet silky skin against the pad of his finger. Another bead of come formed at the tip, this time leaking down his shaft and over Kise's fingers where they rested. Fingers shifted to grip the smaller boy's cock more firmly, sliding against the slick skin steadily. Kasamatsu keened, his hips unintentionally thrusting into the new sensation, eyes flew wide with mortification.

The blonde felt like he was being undone as he drank in the sight before him. He surged forward, keeping both hands in place as he mashed his lips against Kasamatsu's in a needy kiss. It was wet and messy and desperate as he fed all of his feelings into their kisses. His captain had to understand, he had to know how beautiful and truly magnificent he was. Drunk on their kisses Kise started the slow slide of his hand up and down Kasamatsu's cock, fingers slippery with precum as he worked the shorter boy.

"No! Wait--" Kasamatsu started to shout but it was too late, his body shaking as he came.

Kise felt the dick in his hand throb and a sticky warmth coated his fingers. Arms ripped out of the grip of his hand as Kasamatsu struggled to move, hands covering his face in what looked like embarrassment. _Why?_ Kise looked up at his captain questioningly, his fingers absent mindedly rubbing his spend between them. Curiously he licked a finger, tasting it. It was bitter and salty but it was his _Senpai's_ which somehow made it taste even a bit sweet.

Kasamatsu choked back a sound, "What the fuck Kise. Don't do that."

"But why not?" Kise asked, pretending to be innocent. His clean hand moved down to palm at himself through his pants, he was _really _hard.

"It's gross you idiot." Kasamatsu shifted up onto his knees, hands reaching for Kise's pants, "Let me get at you."

"Senpai is NOT gross!" Kise argued. As if to prove his point he licked the rest of the viscous fluid off his fingers, licking his lips for show. It was still bitter and salty but the reaction it got out of Kasamatsu made it more than worth it.

"What did I get myself into." The captain muttered to himself as resumed undoing Kise's pants, his hand slipping in to cup the blonde's own erection.

"Oh god." Kise fell back onto his elbows as the feel of his captain's hand on him took over. Deft, rugged fingers wrapped around his aching cock. He'd always wondered what those fingers would feel like on him. None of those thoughts did this any justice, "Senpai senpai." He whined as he thrust his hips into the hand working him.

"Kise. School is going to be real difficult if you keep calling me that here." Kasamatsu leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as he continued to tug and stroke Kise's steadily dripping length.

"Yu. Yukio." The blonde breathed out in between pants, any other coherent words gone, eyes glazed over with pure want. There was nothing else but the voice of his captain and the feel of his hand.

"Come for me Kise."

Which was apparently all it took for the blonde to come unravelled, his orgasm washing over him, his blood thrumming in his ears as he came. His body jerked and convulsed with his release. Tender lips pressing themselves along his chest and collarbone, searing a path through his consciousness.

Kise fell back onto the bed completely spent, his limbs weak and unsupportive, his eyes closing reflexively in exhaustion. Kasamatsu laid down beside him, a comforting line of warmth along his side. Kise dragged his body to lie on his side, draping an arm across his captain's chest, his heart feeling so full and warm.

"Love you Yukio." Kise whispered as sleep dragged him down.

"Me too." He swore he heard those answering words before unconsciousness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the hardest one to write. I really thought Kise would be a bit more submissive but apparently he disagreed.


	6. A way to let you win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kuroko and Akashi in the group chat.

Akashi stared at the door in front him. He hadn’t even packed a bag he had left for Kuroko’s house so quickly. This wasn’t like him. Nothing about this situation was like him at all. The heart pounding in his chest, the nerves that gripped his heart. He huffed a small laugh, Kuroko always did this to him. Always exceeded his expectations and smashed through his walls. The match against Rakuzan had proven that to him once again. Proven to him that even after Teiko, and everything he had done, Kuroko never saw him as a lost cause. He recalled the cold heartless words he had spoken to the boy in the past at Teiko. What he wouldn't give to take it all back. To have never let the team fracture and split apart as they did. He couldn't do that now. All he could do was move forward and mend the mistakes he made, starting here. 

Sucking in a deep breath Akashi knocked on the door politely. He didn’t know whether Kuroko would be home alone or if his grandmother would be around. Seemingly a decade later the door swung open revealing a surprised looking Kuroko.

“You got here fast Akashi-kun.”

“Oh did I?” The redhead smiled slightly as he took a step towards the boy, bringing them only a few inches apart, determined not to show his apprehension. Akashi wasn’t much taller than the phantom but Kuroko still had to tilt his head up slightly to look his former captain in the eyes. He did not, however, step away, instead choosing to bring his hands up to cup the taller boy’s face. Soft fingers rubbing over his skin, thumbs drawing lines along Akashi’s cheekbones.

“These are important eyes.” Brilliant blue orbs brimmed with a mixture of unshed tears and wonder as he whispered those words.

The redhead could barely conceal his shock at the actions of the other boy. His hands were hot, thumbs searing a path along his skin as the phantom relished in the pair of now matching red eyes. Akashi had almost missed the words spoken between them. He felt like he was suffocating in those pure blue eyes. He couldn’t even remember the walls he had built around himself once upon a time. Gone. Washed away by a sea of blue. He wondered if he was going to drown.

Seeking to take back control of the situation in true Akashi fashion, the taller boy grasped Kuroko’s chin, tilting it to the side, bringing their lips close together. It wasn’t a kiss. _Not yet_.__ Blue eyes never once wavered from red.

“_Tetsuya_.__” It was barely a whisper, as his breath brushed over lips. Submerged in the shower of familiarity of the boy Akashi had used his first name, guilt pinched his gut, but there was no chance for regret before the tidal wave came.

“Yes.” Hands moved up to tangle into red hair as lips met in an overwhelming feeling of _finally_.__

Akashi was taken aback by the fervor with which Kuroko returned his kisses. Gentle fingers tugging and pulling his hair as lips pressed insistently against his own. Akashi ran his tongue across the other boy’s lips, tasting and testing. Eagerly those lips parted a soft tongue meeting with his own, hot and wet as they sucked and licked at eachother. The redhead nearly laughed as the taste and scent of vanilla filled his senses. He’d always thought Kuroko would taste like sunshine and snow but this was perfect. This was Kuroko.

Together they stumbled into the house, shutting the door behind them as they barely parted for air in between kisses. Akashi found himself pinned to the closed door, Kuroko trailing kisses along his jaw line and down his neck, sucking lightly _to not leave a mark_, and nibbling. Matching erections pressed together, the friction creating a whirlwind of feelings Akashi couldn’t contain. The captain realised belatedly that once again he had lost control. Bowled over by the phantom in a flurry of heated passion and pure need.

With the last vestiges of self control Akashi broke the kisses, leaning his head back against the door, panting heavily, his hands gripping the phantom’s shoulders. He was in trouble. He couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted something so desperately. Sure he’d wanted to win, he’d wanted to make his father proud, he wanted to follow in his family’s footsteps. But when was the last time he had _really wanted_.__ Suddenly the weight of being an Akashi felt all too heavy on his shoulders. When could he just be Seijuurou?

Blue eyes watched him steadily, all too understanding for his own comfort. Kuroko had always been able to read him better than anyone and it was _always _disarming. Maybe it would be okay to drown in those bottomless blue eyes.

“Bed.” Akashi somehow managed to make himself sound much more put together than he actually was. Rules were breaking, burning away under the rays of the phantom’s sun.

The short walk did little to help Akashi regain control of anything let alone his aching hard on. It seemed his body was hellbent on seeing this through. The second the door was shut he found himself pulling Kuroko’s shirt off and tugging him to the bed, pressing him into the pillows there, placing soft kisses all over the boy’s face and neck. He knew he was procrastinating, trying to push himself into taking the next step. The water was getting deeper and he wasn’t sure he could swim.

“Akashi-kun.”

“Yes Kuroko?” A muffled voice responded in between licks and nips along the smaller boy’s throat.

“It’s okay.” Rough calloused fingers ran through red hair in reassurance.

Akashi felt his heart loosen at those words, the tightness melting into something else. Something wholly different from the usually composed and immovable Akashi Seijuurou. He pulled in deep even breaths as he shifted, moving to undo the smaller boys pants. Seconds later discarded on the floor, boxers following shortly after. The redhead sat back, straddling the phantom’s thighs taking in the sight of a now naked Kuroko.

Words stuck in his throat as he fought back an uncharacteristic wave of emotion. He’d seen the smaller boy naked many times before. After all they were teammates and shared a locker room often. But this, this was trust. After all that Akashi had done he was being given this precious gift. This trust.

Light blue hair splayed across the pillowcase, pupils bleeding black into blue. The lithe body rising and falling as he panted helplessly. Akashi leaned down to lick a temptingly pink nipple. It hardened against his tongue and he pulled the nub into his mouth, sucking gently. He relished in the gasps and whimpers Kuroko made as he tasted the boy’s body. He kissed his way to the other nipple, licking and sucking marks into the pale skin. Worn fingers tugged and pulled red hair as the phantom writhed beneath him.

“Please, Akashi-kun.” huffed the shorter boy.

Akashi smiled against Kuroko’s skin. _Let’s drown_. __

As if a dam was broken the redhead started up the kisses again with a single minded intensity. Creating a marked red trail down Kuroko’s abdomen, red blemishes nearly glowing against the white skin. Akashi moved down further, nosing against the phantom’s leaking erection where it rested on his hip. All shiny and red with arousal.

Akasha wrapped his fingers around the boy’s length, using his thumb to rub at the tip smearing precum around the head.

“Aka- Akashi-kun.” Kuroko shuddered, fingers yanking on red hair, “so- sorry.” he panted.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to stop.” Akashi gave the hard length a slow firm stroke, smirking as fingers gripped his hair again pulling harshly. The captain delighted in the noises and sounds falling from the smaller boys lips. He continued to stroke the phantom’s dick, moving up to drink in the sounds with his lips. Akashi wondered if he was ever going to be able to eat anything vanilla flavoured again without getting an erection. He also wondered if he really cared. His tongue moving to press into Kuroko’s mouth. The boy eagerly met him halfway his own tongue rubbing against the other’s.

Akashi struggled to keep rhythm with his hand as the scent and taste of Kuroko overwhelmed him. Saliva leaked out of the corner of their mouths obscenely as Akashi sucked the phantom’s tongue into his mouth.

In a fit of impatience the redhead broke the kiss moving to pull off his own clothes. Immediately regretting his choice to wear a button up shirt, he painstakingly worked on undoing the buttons, quashing the desire to just rip it off. Another pair of hands came to work on his belt buckle and pants.

“Akashi-kun’s clothes are too fancy.” Practiced fingers deftly unbuckling the belt and unzipping the dress pants.

“I, unlike a certain someone, am not invisible so I must dress accordingly.” The captain teased as he shucked the rest of his clothes, “Please Kuroko, call me Seijuurou.” He’d never heard the phantom say his given name before, he wonder how it would sound on those lips. Akashi moved back to straddle the others thighs, this time shifting to press their now naked erections together. He let out a huff of air at the feeling of Kuroko’s cock pressing against his own, subconsciously moving his hips in response as he gave himself in to the heat of it.

Sweat and precum slicked skin slid together wetly. Akashi grasped their dicks together, squeezing them carefully as he elicited an obscene whimper from the phantom.

“Sei, seijuurouu.” Kuroko panted, his forehead resting on the redhead’s shoulder. He brought his own hand down to help the other, fingers trembling, “I… I never thought I’d get to touch Akashi-kun’s dick. It’s so warm.”

The admittedly weird confession paired with the downright sinful sound of his given name threw the captain offguard, but he recovered masterfully as he slid their hands up and down their dicks. He wondered if he was getting used to the phantom’s random statements and comments. He thought that maybe he even loved them. So honest with a strange sort of innocence despite their situation. He_ really_ loved them he decided.

Slicking their dicks with more excess precum, Akashi continued to jerk them off together, moans and gasps of arousal filling the space between them. Quickening his pace, Akashi ran his fingers through Kuroko’s hair, “I want to see your face.” It wasn’t an order or a demand like it would have been once upon a time.

Without any hesitation the smaller boy tilted his face up, bringing his endless blues to meet burning red. Akashi felt his orgasm starting to coil tightly in his abdomen as he continued sliding their hands along their lengths. Kuroko leaned up to pepper kisses along the redhead’s jawline and neck. The kisses growing wet and dirty as Kuroko himself came close to orgasm.

“Seijuurou please.” The phantom wiggled desperately against him, using his own hand to quicken the pace even more.

“Kuro-- wait--” Akashi’s word broke off into a choke as he came white hot and _hard_. __His vision blanked out, his own hand stuttering as he tried to keep the rhythm, waves rolling over him. _So this is what it feels like to drown_. Wet warmth splashed onto his hands and his abdomen. He vaguely heard Kuroko stammer his name as he too came, arching into the redhead against him.

The pair fell together onto the bed panting, chests heaving in and out as they pressed together, coming down from orgasm together. Sweat and semen a messy slide between their bodies. Akashi retrieved his discarded shirt from the corner of the bed and wiped down their stomachs and hands. He didn’t care about ruining the shirt anymore. He had dozens of them at home, a sobering reminder of who he was and the obligations expected of him. He sighed heavily, dragging his fingers through light blue hair where where it rested on his chest. Light reflected off the cyan strands creating a halo effect. _Maybe he is an angel _Akashi thought cheesily. He smiled to himself at the idea.

Delicate fingers traced patterns across Akashi’s chest. Drawing pictures and spelling words idly. _Love, Seijuurou, basketball, Teiko_. The redhead watched as the fingers moved, so sure in their path, so gentle. The soft rasp of calloused fingers against the redhead’s skin carving their feelings into him. He wondered if Kuroko knew that he could tell what words were being traced into his skin, embedded into his heart. Akashi clasped the errant hand in his own, bringing it up to place a kiss on the palm.

“Kuroko has important hands.” he murmured, echoing the other’s earlier sentiments about his eyes. He continued to place kisses all over the hand, up and down each finger and across the back. Blue eyes widened and a pink flush painted Kuroko’s cheeks at the attention.

“Akashi-kun can call me Tetsuya.”

Even now a sliver of guilt pierced the captain’s heart at the idea. He had used it previously when he was his, __other__ self in a show of dominance and condescension, it wasn’t something he could truly bring himself to do so casually just yet.

“That will take some time I’m afraid.”He admitted honestly, “Can I call you something else?”Akashi looked down to meet a pair of light blue eyes, sparkling in the dim light of the room.

“Yes.” Was the simple answer that spoke volumes.

Akashi placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead, “My sun.” he whispered.

He placed another kiss on the phantom’s nose, “My love.”

A final kiss on Kuroko’s lips, “My _heart_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Akashi was secretly a huge sap when it comes to Kuroko!
> 
> The song is Halo by Beyonce, although technically I was listening to a cover of it.


	7. Can we always be this close forever and ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatroom part 2. The finale of this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to end things after the Kuroko and Akashi chapter but then I decided to bring it back around and tie it up with the chatroom again.

** **-Momoi has created a new chatroom-** **

** **

** **-Kuroko has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Aomine has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Akashi has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Kise has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Midorima has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Murasakibara has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Takao has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Himuro has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **-Kagami has been added to the chatroom-** **

** **

** **-Chatroom has been renamed to [Generation of Miracles and Friends] by Momoi-** **

** **

** **-Akashi has been given Admin status-** **

** **

****Momoi: ****Hi again everyone~ The last one got disbanned so I made a new one ^_^! Also we need to talk about the game plans!

****Aomine:**** not this shit again

****Midorima:**** I thought we already established that this was a bad idea.

****Kagami:**** I second that…

****Takao: ****I think this is a GREAT idea! Lololol I’m so glad XD

****Himuro: ****Oh this is back? Hi again everyone ^^

****Takao: ****Himuro-san is always so nice. Im glad to see you survived.

****Himuro:**** Survived what?

****Midorima: ****Ignore him. Kazunari shut up.

****Aomine:**** oi when did you get on a first name basis with takao

****Kuroko: ****I also would like to hear this.

****Midorima:**** It is none of your business.

****Takao: ****Aw shin-chan don’t be like that! They should know we’re in love <33333

****Midorima: ****I will kill you.

****Momoi: ****I’m so happy for you Midorin and Takao-kun!

****Kise: ****huh? Oh. OH! You forgot someone Momoicchi!~~

** **-Kasamatsu has been added to the chatroom by Kise-** **

** **

****Takao: ****Kasamatsu! Hey there!

****Kagami: ****Why is he here?

****Kasamatsu: ****What the hell is this Kise? That’s not how you talk to a Senpai Kagami.

****Akashi: ****I also wonder if this chat is a good idea. However, congratulations Midorima and Takao. I am glad things worked out.

****Takao: ****Thanks! Shin-chan can be a real tsundere sometimes. You know how it goes and all.

****Takao: ****Eep. That’s an I’m going to die glare. SOOOOO AOMINE and Kagami how did things go????

** **Aomine:** **

** **

****Aomine: ****none of your business

****Kagami: ****Great!

** **Kagami:** **

** **

****Kagami: ****Uh! I mean None of your business.

****Kuroko:****

****Kasamatsu:**** What is going on here?

****Kise: ****Senpai! Kagamicchi and Aominecchi are together now! So is Midorimacchi and Takao. I also think Himurocchi and Murasakibaracchi are together too! :D

****Kasamatsu:**** Right.

****Kuroko:**** And Akashi-kun and I.

****Kagami:**** O__O

****Takao: ****Uhm, that sounds dangerous and scary Kuroko

****Midorima:**** Good for you two. Be nice Kazunari.

****Murasakibara: ****Kurochin and Akachin are cute together.

****Himuro:**** I am inclined to agreed. Congrats guys :)

****Aomine:**** this is too much I refuse to go to anyones wedding

**Kise: **Who's getting married?!?! I wanna go!! INVITE MEEEEE~~~

****Kuroko: ****I take it talking to your Senpai went well Kise-kun? Do you have news for us?

****Kise: ****Yes! It went great. I’m dating Kasamatsu Senpai now! *_*

****Kasamatsu: ****If by great you mean you shook like a leaf until I took charge and stopped you from running away.

****Takao: ****AHAHAHAHAHAHAH

****Momoi: ****But you did it Ki-chan! I’m so proud :)

****Kise: ****Senpai! >////////< Don’t embarrass meeeeee. Q_Q

****Kuroko: ****You embarrass yourself on a regular basis Kise-kun.

**Kise: **Kurokocchiiiiiiiiii is always so mean to me TT_TT

**Akashi:** Will everyone be able to get to the designated basketball court on time tomorrow? I can arrange a car for anyone who needs it.

**Kuroko: **Can I come with Akashi-kun?

**Akashi:** Of course Kuroko :)

**Himuro: **Atushi and I have transport but thank you ^^

**Kagami: **I live nearby so Aomine and I will be fine.

**Kagami: **oh shit uh, ah fuck it sorry man

**Aomine:** dammit kagami yea we'll be fine

**Kise: **Senpai is going to bring me on his bike! :3

**Kasamatsu:** I don't know where you got that idea.

**Kise: **Q_Q but but but

**Kasamatsu:** We'll figure something out, relax Kise.

**Takao:** Dont worry guys! Shin-chan and I will be there! hehehe

**Akashi: **I must get going everyone since I have a long trip to prepare for. Kuroko I will text you when I get into Tokyo tonight. I will see you all soon.

**Kise: **TONIGHT????? Ooooo Is Akashicchi staying at Kurokocchi's house? ;;;)))))

**Kuroko: **Okay Akashi-kun :)

**-Akashi has left the chatroom-**

**Himuro:** Atsushi and I also have a long trip so we will probably get going as well since we will have to be up very early to get in on time.

**Murasakibara:** Murochin its too far I dont wanna go

**Himuro:** Atsushi I picked up alot of extra nerunerunerune and other snacks for the trip.

**Murasakibara:** mmm fine im tired. im going to bed. Murochin come keep me warm. bye everyone.

**Himuro: **okay okay. See you all tomorrow :)

**-Murasakibara has left the chatroom-**

**-Himuro has left the chatroom-**

**Midorima:** Those two seem like they suit each other.

**Kuroko: **I agree Midorima-kun. I hope they are happy.

**Takao:** They do seem to work well together in a strange sort of way hahaha Shin-chan you should keep me warm! ;_;

**Midorima: **You radiate heat like a furnace.

**Kise: **So does Senpai!!! Even without any clothes it's like being under a kotatsu! I think it's a point guard thing hehe ^_^

**Kasamatsu: **Kise! Shut up.

**Midorima:** I did not need to know any of that.

**Kuroko: **Akashi-kun is also very warm and he is a point guard.

**Takao: **Hahahaha no kidding? thats hilarious. Guess it's true, point guards are hot ;)

**Kasamatsu: **This conversation is stupid. I'm leaving.

**-Kasamatsu has left the chatroom-**

**Kagami:** Aomine is a heater too and hes not a point guard.

**Aomine: **hey i do not your the one covered in sweat all the damn time

**Kagami: T**hats because youre a goddamn heater!

**Aomine: **whatever you like it

**Kagami: **I never said I didnt!

**Kuroko:** Well you two seem to be getting along now.

**Takao: **No kidding, must be all that sexual tension they relieved ;)

**Midorima: **Kazunari!

**Takao:** whatever Shin-chan its not like you don't understand hehehehehe

**Midorima: **I have no idea what you are talking about.

**-Midorima has left the chatroom-**

**Takao:** Heeeeeeh, I think Im feeling a bit tense. Ive gotta go. See you all tomorrow~ ;D

**-Takao has left the chatroom-**

**Momoi:** Everyone is leaving again Q_Q Oh noooo

**Aomine: **well really this is pointless we can text eachother whenever we want

**Momoi: **It's nice to have everyone talking together ~~

**Kagami: **I get enough of that idiot outside of this chatroom anyways really.

**Aomine: **hey your the one who constantly invites me over

**Kagami:** Yea! because you never shut up about how bored you are and how you want to play basketball and my building has a court!

**Aomine:** its not like you dont want to play

**Kagami:** I didnt say that!

**Kise: **didnt they just have this argument...?

**Aomine:** talking about it makes me really wanna play

**Kagami: **yea me too.

**Aomine: **your place in 30?

**Kagami: **okay!

**-Aomine has left the chatroom-**

**-Kagami has left the chatroom-**

**Kise:** Its like we dont even exist o_o

**Kuroko: **Yes, atleast I'm used to being invisible already.

**Momoi: **It's alot like when Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan were best friends ^_^ It's cute <3 I'm happy Dai-chan found someone!~

**Kuroko: **Me too Momoi-san.

**Kise: **Kurokocchiiiii save meeeee DX Senpai is making me study Q_Q So I have to gooo

**Kuroko: **You should study Kise-kun so you don't have to go remedial classes and miss games.

**Kise: **Youre no help at alll TT_TT now he's mad!

**Kise: **Byeeeeeee~

**-Kise has left the chatroom-**

**Kuroko:** Momoi-san, do you want to go to Majiburger and get something to eat?

**Momoi:** Kyaaa~~ Okay Tetsu-kun! <33333 Bring Number 2!

**Kuroko: **Okay.

**-Kuroko has left the chatroom-**

**-Momoi has left the chatroom-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! Thank you everyone for reading :) This was so much fun to write.


End file.
